The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and does not constitute prior art.
Orhthopaedic bone plates have been developed for osteosynthesis, or the reduction and fixation, of complex fractures in the proximal humerus. Typically, anatomic reduction is performed on fragments of a bone before fixing the fragments to the bone via plates and fasteners. The fragments are then fixed to the bone while the bone heals to improve anatomic alignment of the fragments and minimize anatomic congruities and dysfunction. However, anatomic reduction tends to leave a void adjacent to a realigned or repositioned fragment. Voids that remain after anatomic reduction impede healing, increasing rates of nonunion, malunion, and avascular necrosis.
Thus, there is need for procedures and plating assemblies that facilitate filling voids created by performing anatomic reduction on bone fragments. Filling voids that remain after performing anatomic reduction promotes healing by, for example, restoring vascularity to bone fragments.